girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-12-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Hah! I was right -- it's a submarine! I confess I wasn't expecting it to be dragon-shaped. So... Trelawney? Wooster? Agatha? All of the above? Bkharvey (talk) 05:04, December 27, 2017 (UTC) : Again, I hope not. Because that means they somehow found out that Tarvek was in trouble, got off the tube they were riding in, got on this thing, and came all the way back to the surface. Which means, groan, we get subjected to a timeskip and flashbacks. Please have them keep going to try and intercept Madwa and the Lantern. Hopefully this thing is operated by some British agents we haven't met before, sent to meet Tarvek. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:51, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Whoever it is appears to be travelling by Loch Ness Monster. 11:37, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :::: Its got a kind of union jack on its head. maybe its a defense mechanism of Brittania, awoken by hounds falling on its head? 14:04, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :::: Technically, it's only Wooster and Agatha's gang who are intercepting Madwa. Trelawney is available for other missions, I think. Bkharvey (talk) 00:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::: OK, yes, it would be'' better'' if it is just Trelawney, but I'm still gonna grumble about the logistics. And yeah, assumiing no one we know is on board, it could very well 'just" be a random patrolcraft, and not there specifically for Tarvek.--Geoduck42 (talk) 01:56, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Special deal for you, it's a clank, controlled by Trelawney from an app on her cell phone. Bkharvey (talk) 07:08, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Yup, Any kind of remote control would make me happy as well. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:55, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps a Patrol Craft of the Admiralty . Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 19:17, December 27, 2017 (UTC) In all the excitement about the dragon, nobody's remarked on how odd it is that the pirate and hound are both letting themseves be distracted from killing each other. If I were in their shoes (or whatever hounds have on their feet) I'd be afraid to stop paying attention to the other combatant. And also, it's just occurred to me, heretofore all the redheads have acted as if it's inconceivable to go against grandmother's wishes, and now we have Seffie doing it in a small way, and Tweedle doing it in a very serious way. I think his crown is going to his head (so to speak). Bkharvey (talk) 03:13, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Tarvek may be able to use this to his advantage in conveying this information and get his family of backstabbers off his back. Start a little feud back home so he can escape their clutches and regain free agency again. And maybe tell Grandma to ask her new "guest" about what he said to her while beating the sacred excrement out of her. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:44, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, Grandma's supposed to hate the Other, but she seems to know that Zola's connected with the revenantness of most of Paris. I wonder if she's lying to Zola about protecting her. Wouldn't put it past her. Read my blog. Bkharvey (talk) 16:24, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::I really hope that some day the Foglios take the time to have Grandmother say what it is she really actually wants. Right now, we have no idea. But something to note- Violetta didn't say Grandmother hates the Other, she said she hates Lucrezia, which may not be exactly the same thing. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:52, December 29, 2017 (UTC)